


2 am

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: Poem of late night thoughts





	2 am

I lay beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
A constant comfort in the dark

I feel my own breath  
In and out  
Quick pants  
Growing quicker  
As the day crashes over me

Caring, cooking, cleaning  
I tell myself that I wouldn’t do anything differently  
That it is enough  
It is enough  
It is


End file.
